


Right Under The Snow

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is the Creek Secret Santa fic for likelockedhorns! Based upon the prompt, "Creek walking in the snow, while Craig hesitates to hold hands with Tweek." The prompt happens on the last part of the story, but Craig can be seen hesitating in some of the story's other parts!There are also references to my old Secret Santa fic two months ago, go ahead and find them!I hope you enjoy this read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Double line breaks would mean a transition ( a week-long ) in the story.
> 
> The part on Ruby's room right after the date is an epilogue.

"Craig.. y-you don't have t-to hold back on just h-holding my hand.."  
  
The last month of the year comes to South Park. Everyone is hyped for Christmas, ready to get their presents, celebrate and party all day and night long on Christmas Eve. Every house is decorated excessively just like Halloween, and there are even giant Christmas trees that are just as tall as the houses themselves. Christmas carols and choirs, led by Priest Maxi, also add the musical cheer to the town. The choirs and carolers are mostly composed of adults, and only a few kids joined in the said carols.  
  
At the start of the month, Craig is tasked with getting a set of Christmas lights for the living room of his house. He was already on the way to the South Park mall, which is already filled with a plethora of Christmas decors, all around its stores. He plans to buy the lights with assorted colors, as what his parents requested. As usual, he knows his parents and Ruby would overdecorate the house, just like the previous celebrations they had over the years.  
  
Craig later makes his way to the mall, now looking for a shop that sells a huge variety of Christmas lights. He had so many options to choose, albeit he wanted the simple, monochromatic lights. Though, he didn't want to get in trouble this Christmas so he stayed with the plan to just get the assorted ones. Later, during the search, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Gah, h-hey, watch it dude.." The person Craig bumped into warns, and Craig just raised his hand. But as he looked at the person, he looked stunned. He actually bumped into Tweek.  
  
"Oh, sorry.. wait, Tweek?" Craig asked, looking at the familiar person before him.  
  
"Craig? W-wow, I didn't e-expect to see you here, man.. d-did your parents get you to s-shop for Christmas s-stuff?" Tweek replies. He was also looking for lights, and he was getting a bit confused. "S-sorry about that, man. The lights j-just blinded me f-for a sec, gah!"  
  
"Dude, chill. Its alright." Craig said, attempting to comfort Tweek. "And yeah, guess our parents are just going to overdecorate the houses like usual." He added.  
  
"Yeah.. t-they can't help it.. e-even if the decors just spook me out, h-hehe.." Tweek giggles a little. He wanted to ask Craig a little favor. "And C-Craig, c-can you help me find some green and yellow lights? T-they are h-hard to find a-around here." He requested.  
  
"I wouldn't say no to that. Though, can you come with me?" Craig humbly accepts Tweek's favor. "I needed your company after all, Tweek."  
  
"S-sure!" Tweek offers his hand to Craig so he can hold it while getting the lights. Oddly, Craig started to hesitate doing so. Tweek got a bit concerned. "C-Craig? W-why are you.. n-not holding my h-hand? S-something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just.. I just needed to calm myself a bit." Craig said, and lied to him. Apparently, Craig is starting to be more shy than usual, and Tweek also knows they used to hold hands way back on the Halloween Trick-or-Treat event that they won months ago. This motion made Tweek confused. "I really d-don't intend to hold your hand for now, Tweek. But I still don't mean I'll ditch you for someone else, okay?" He added, making sure Tweek doesn't get his feelings hurt by the gesture.  
  
"C-Craig, dude, its o-okay. If y-you are b-bothered or something, man, I don't r-really mind. I'm n-not forcing you to hold my h-hand." Tweek gives Craig a smile, and tells him that he understands what Craig's feeling right now. He even offered to open up for him. "If y-you wanna talk with me a-about it, g-give me a h-holler. I'm s-sure you need s-some s-support, like the many t-times you d-did that for me, too.."  
  
"Thanks, Tweek. I'll have myself back together in no time. Let's go find those lights.. together." Craig smiles back, and accepts Tweek's moral support. As they have already gotten along for a long time, Craig will never grow tired of Tweek's support, for that motivates him greatly, and vice versa.  
  
Tweek and Craig searched for their needed lights. They stayed at the aisle that has all types of lights, ranging from how they flash, the colors used and the wire colors. The budget they have will cover the needed cost, enough to get the perfect amount of lights they need. Later on, Tweek found a set of assorted lights on sale, and is also long enough to hang to one point of the house and back. Tweek signals Craig, and he immediately called dibs and snagged the set of lights. He later looks for the green and yellow lights for Tweek, which should be in the same aisle.  
  
After looking around in the aisle, Craig found a set that glows in the colors Tweek wanted, green and yellow. He took the last set of those lights (there was only one set left as the rest are sold) and handed them over to Tweek. Tweek smiles and thanks Craig for helping him, and Craig did the same.  
  
"Well, we're lucky we got the last set. I don't know why green and yellow lights were sold out so quickly compared to the others.." Craig sighs, and lets out a small smile.  
  
"Y-yeah, man.. i-if we waited any longer, t-they won't be a-available any more.. gah! I-I might b-be grounded too.." Tweek stutters.  
  
"Don't worry, at least we got 'em. Let's check out these lights and head home." Craig replies. They later head on over to the cashier to pay for the lights. After they paid, they plan to get home, but Tweek has something to ask.  
  
"Craig, d-do you want to go g-get l-lunch?" Tweek suggested. "I dunno, i-its been a w-while since w-we had lunch together."  
  
"I wouldn't say no to that." Craig nods, and asks where to eat. "So.. where do you want to eat, Tweek?"  
  
"Umm.. maybe McDonalds?" Tweek responds.  
  
"Dude, I thought you want to go to Starbucks again." Craig reacts.  
  
"Y-yeah, but.. I just w-wanted t-to eat for now, besides, they have McCafe and that's c-cool with me.. ah!" Tweek responds.  
  
"Okay.. you asked for it, hehe." Craig giggles.  
  
The two headed over to a McDonalds branch in the mall. They ordered two one-piece chicken meals, two banana pies and a special cup of McCafe for Tweek. They later find a table for two to sit on, and afterwards, wait for their order.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling alright, Craig? Y-you seem a bit.. n-nervous." Tweek said, observing Craig.  
  
"Its.. its nothing, Tweek." Craig lets out a sigh.  
  
"Come on, d-dude.. t-tell me. We're b-boyfriends, and if you want to t-talk t-to me, I'm a-all ears." Tweek reacts, and gives a bit of confidence to Craig. He later offered a handshake, but Craig still hesitated to return the handshake. He even blushed. "I'll l-let you think about it for a while. Just t-talk to me when you feel that s-something's wrong."  
  
"I-I know that, Tweek." Craig sighs. "But.. umm.. I was thinking.. maybe we can go out to the park on Christmas Eve? We should have some time to spend without our parents before the Christmas party." He later speaks, letting out a bit of his feelings that he wanted to date him before Christmas.  
  
"D-dude, yes! I was g-gonna ask you about t-that!" Tweek cheers happily, and agrees without a second thought.  
  
"Thanks, dude. A stroll in the park, with you, right before Christmas, well, that is one of my dream dates you know.." Craig giggles and smiles after hearing Tweek's response.  
  
A few moments later, their orders have arrived. Craig gave the McCafe to Tweek, and Tweek gave him one of the pies and the chicken meal. They humbly eat their lunch together. Craig wipes Tweek's face from the coffee left on his mouth along with the crumbs of pie, using a napkin that came along with the meal. When doing this, Craig blushed a bit.  
  
"Your cheeks look puffy, Tweek." Craig commented.  
  
"Gah, that t-tickles, Craig." Tweek giggles. His cheeks are soft to the touch when it comes to cold weather.. and even puffy. Tweek later holds his hand, but when doing this, Craig reflexively moved his hand away.  
  
"Craig? Why did y-you do that?" Tweek asked, noting the sudden gesture. "Are you still shy to hold my h-hand?"  
  
"No, its nothing, Tweek." Craig sighs, and shyly puts his reflexed hand into his pocket. "Well, this was a fun lunch. Thank you." He added, and only let out a small smile. Tweek started to think something's up.  
  
After some time, they left the mall with the lights they needed. Tweek has the green and yellow lights in hand, and Craig has his assorted lights. They waved goodbye to each other before heading back, but Tweek tells Craig to not forget the date they planned on Christmas Eve.. a stroll in the local park near Stark's Pond. Craig nods, and they both head back home on separate ways.  
  
However, Tweek felt that something is up with Craig. He usually knows Craig wouldn't back his hand down, and he wants to know why. With that in mind, he decided to contact Ruby, Craig's sister. Maybe she knows what's going on with Craig.  
  
  
A week after the meeting on the mall, Tweek calls Ruby. He was busy setting the decor for the Christmas Party in the coffee shop for the week, and Craig is doing the same, albeit he is doing it in his own house.  
  
"R-Ruby, is this you?" Tweek calls.  
  
"Yeah, its me. What do you need, Tweek?" Ruby answers.  
  
"Umm, is your brother okay or something?" Tweek asked.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Same irritating brother as always.. something wrong with him?" Ruby replies.  
  
"Yeah. Last week, well, you know that we hold hands a lot right?" Tweek asked.  
  
"Tweek, I know. You two have been doing it since forever." Ruby answers.  
  
"Well, his hand seems to reflexively avoid mine. That doesn't really happen when we do that back then, even on Halloween!" Tweek explains.  
  
"Ugh, Halloween. Don't make me remember that bet I lost. That maid costume is so humiliating.." Ruby sighs, remembering the lost bet she made to Craig two months ago. "Well, I can tell you. Just don't tell Craig yet, okay?" She added, willing to explain. "You see, Craig recently got into an accident. His hand, the one you used to hold, started to ache every time it gets touched. Its recovering nicely, but it won't recover till Christmas. He knows, but what Craig doesn't want to share is that it was that special hand you always held on to. He didn't want to tell you about the accident because of that." Ruby explained.  
  
"W-what? Damn, I didn't know about this!" Tweek exclaimed in shock. "O-okay, I won't tell him. Thanks, Ruby."  
  
"Be sure to give him some gloves. I already know you two are going out on Christmas Eve so I think you should get something that can allow you to hold his hand once more." Ruby added.  
  
"I-I will then. Thank you so much, Ruby!" Tweek thanks Ruby.  
  
"No problem. I prefer helping you instead of my deadass brother. Goodbye, and have a nice day, Tweek!" Ruby responds, and hangs up the phone. Tweek also puts the phone down later on.  
  
Tweek started to think of what gloves to give him. Since there are two weeks left before Christmas Eve, he decided to spend another week on looking for the best gloves for Craig. He even thought of giving them on the date, as a surprise present.  
  
Back at Craig's, Craig's reflexive hand is still recovering. The nerves and impulses are still acting differently, forcing him to move his hand away if he gets touched. Since there were no visual signs of injury, and no side effects, Craig can still move the said hand around freely without being injured while doing so. However, he has been feeling so much regret from just not willing to hold Tweek's hand when he wants to.  
  
During the week, Tweek decided to go to the mall again, this time to get some gloves for Craig. He looked around the department store, because that would be the first place to go to as they sell all kinds of clothes. He looked around for the gloves aisle, and after finding it, he started to go around the aisle.  
  
"S-so.. Red Racer gloves or g-guinea pig ones? I hope t-this place sells both!" Tweek wondered, looking around. He knows what Craig loves, and he knows that those gloves with the things he love will do the trick just right. So, Tweek continued looking.  
  
Later, Tweek saw a pair of Red Racer gloves. He snagged a set of them. He continued looking, and he also finds some guinea pig ones that were last on stock in the store. After taking the needed gloves, he is about to pay until.. a special booth is in the department store.  
  
Someone is taking commissions for custom gloves. Whoever it was, everyone loved the results. Tweek decided that a set of gloves with themselves on it is the perfect gift for Craig. Immediately, he approaches the booth. It turns out that the booth was run by none other than Millie Larsen.  
  
Millie is known for her gloves, and she perfects the designs on them as well. Last year, her gloves were sold out when her mom set them on sale. She ended up buying a Nintendo 3DS with the earned cash. Now, she is doing it again, and this time, she is willing to accept custom design commissions.  
  
Tweek approaches Millie, and he begins to ask her about them. "Millie, w-what's the commissions thing y-you're doing this year?" Tweek asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing custom glove designs! They can come in different colors and stuff, people just need to specify what they want on them." Millie answered.  
  
"Oh, cool. You see, I wanted t-to try getting some custom gloves.. mind if you can help?" Tweek asked, willing to commission Millie.  
  
"Sure thing, Tweek! What do you have in mind?" Millie asked, accepting Tweek's offer.  
  
"Umm, do you have a set of blue and green g-gloves?" Tweek requests.  
  
"Here they are! What design do you want to put on them!" Millie shows Tweek the gloves. However, Millie sensed the design Tweek wants. "You want Craig and yourself on these gloves, right?"  
  
"Gah, how d-did you know, Millie?" Tweek gasped. "That was k-kinda cool that you k-know what I want though.. agh."  
  
"The Asian gals are not the only ones that like you and Craig together, you know." Millie giggles. "In fact, I started to love your relationship with him so I decided to support you two."  
  
"Wow, t-that's nice of you to say that, Millie." Tweek smiles in response.  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you two won the Halloween event two months ago. You seem really confident back there." Millie replies. "Anyways, I'll get working on it. You want two sets of these gloves?" She added, noting down the details.  
  
"Yeah, o-one for me, one for C-Craig." Tweek answers.  
  
"Alrighty, I'll get working on them! I'll give the gloves to you next week in your Coffee Shop. I've been there before." Millie cheers, and puts the notes aside, all written and ready.  
  
"H-how much will the gloves cost, Millie? Ugh.." Tweek asked, willing to pay for the gloves.  
  
"Originally, these pairs will cost like 50 bucks, but for you, I'll let you pay 40. Consider it as a Christmas discount." Millie answers.  
  
"Gah, here you g-go.. let me reach my w-wallet." Tweek shoves his hands into his pockets in order to pay the commissioned gloves. He later opens his wallet, and from the hundred dollar bills he has from his savings (he has around 300 dollars in the wallet), he gave Millie 50 dollars. "Is-is this enough, Millie?"  
  
"Yeah, that's enough! Here's 10 dollars change, Tweek." Millie replies. The two later exchange the cash as Tweek pays Millie off smoothly. "You know, its funny that you are one of the first commissioners. Only three people commissioned me so far, including you."  
  
"Oh, w-who are those other two then?" Tweek curiously asks.  
  
"Clyde commissioned me for taco gloves. Then well, Kenny also commissioned me for cute animal gloves for his younger sibling Karen." Millie answers. "I'll see what I can do with yours though, I'm nearly done with Clyde's and I'll work on yours next. Kenny says he'll wait till the end of January for his comissioned gloves." Millie later gives Tweek a copy of his commission details.  
  
"T-that's great, Millie! Well, I have to buy these sets of gloves for now, I'll see you soon next week!" Tweek says his goodbyes, and heads for the cashier to pay for the pairs of gloves he got at the department store. He also kept the detail notes with him.  
  
"See you later, Tweek!" Millie waves happily back at him.  
  
Tweek later pays for the gloves he found earlier. It only costed him yet another 40 dollars. With the gloves ready, Tweek is ready to surprise Craig on the planned date on Christmas Eve. He later heads to a gift shop to wrap the gloves into a present. The wrapping cost for the gloves is just 10 dollars. He pays for it, and he now heads home. He spent 90 dollars on the gifts for Craig today.  
  
After returning home and heading to his room, Tweek later calls Craig.  
  
"Craig, y-you there, dude?" Tweek calls.  
  
"Yeah, man. What's up?" Craig answers.  
  
"I uh.. got you a p-present." Tweek said.  
  
"Wow, Tweek. Whatever it is, I'll love it." Craig cheers. "I uh, haven't got you a present yet, but I'll see what I can do on my end."  
  
"Hehe, take-take your time, Craig. I'll wait till the date on Christmas Eve!" Tweek beams happily. He looks excited about the present for himself.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll wow you with this one." Craig giggles.  
  
"Okay, dude. I'll s-see you soon!" Tweek smiles, then hangs up on the phone.  
  
"See you soon, Tweek." Craig hangs up later on.  
  
Tweek rests easy now that he has done his share on the present. What will Craig give to him for Christmas?  
  
  
Another week passes by. Now, its Craig's turn to get Tweek a present. He just hopes his reflexive hand won't screw things up while doing this, as he does not want to disappoint Tweek. Craig does have an idea for a present, he just needs time to get the said present and wrap it. He plans to get working on this present right now, as Christmas Eve is right around the corner in the next week.  
  
Craig remembers what Tweek wanted, a latte machine. Something he wanted to use to make lattes of his own. However, the latte machine is expensive, but apparently, Craig got one on the Black Friday sale with at least half of his total savings. The only thing is that the machine is heavy, so he has to hold the machine with his non-reflexive hand. With that in mind, he headed to the basement to look for the machine. He remembered he stored it there for safekeeping.  
  
From the old appliances, toys, and ironically, Ruby's maid outfit she wore after winning a bet with her, Craig found the latte machine right on the corner. He was a bit disappointed for seeing the maid outfit buried in the basement, so he took the outfit with him, too. It served as one of the times he won against Ruby, as they have quite the sibling rivalry.  
  
With the machine and Ruby's outfit on hand, Craig heads back to his room. He left the latte machine behind to troll Ruby by placing the maid outfit in her wardrobe. So, he headed to Ruby's room and did that. He also made sure to put it right on the bottom-most place of her stack of clothes. When that's done, he snuck back to his room, and giggled a little from doing that. He won't forget seeing Ruby in it, as she looks silly wearing the outfit.  
  
Craig now plans to wrap the latte machine, but he plans to add a handle to the wrapping in order to carry it. With help from his dad, Thomas Tucker, they worked on getting the present wrapped and ready for the next few days of the week. They installed the handle on the latte machine box, which took them a while. Afterwards, they wrapped the machine, ready for giving. There was even a special ribbon on top, just a few centimeters away from the handle, located at the middle.  
  
Craig later thanks his dad, and tucks away the latte machine at his room, under his bed. He feels that Tweek will love it for sure, because after all, that's what he wanted, a latte machine to use at home! He's already excited for the Christmas Eve date next week, because of both Tweek, and the present he's about to receive.  
  
"Tweek, I hope you'll love this. I can't wait to see what you've got for me." Craig silently cheers, and sits down on his bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruby checks the basement to see if that maid outfit is still there. However, she was shocked to notice that its missing right after she remembered where she hid it.  
  
"CRAIG!" Ruby beams angrily. "Ugh, how did he even find it down here? Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ruby angrily remarks. "I swear, if I find it in my goddamn room-"  
  
Ruby later looks around to see what else is missing. She also noticed the latte machine he bought last month is gone too. She didn't care about it though, she only cares about the missing maid outfit.  
  
"He found it when looking for that latte machine to gift to his boyfriend.. ugh." Ruby rants, and heads back to her room. She looks around for the maid outfit, and she found nothing until..  
  
"The wardrobe. He has to put it there.." Ruby thought, and looked inside her wardrobe. There was no sign of the outfit, but she didn't know that the outfit was purposefully buried at the bottom of her clothes. "I-its not even here?"  
  
"Ugh, I better look for it some time soon. I swear.. I'll punch Craig in the face for this." Ruby beams and pouts, and heads to bed after she let out her voice about the missing maid outfit.  
  
Craig, on the other hand, can't wait to see Ruby getting pissed about the maid outfit. He sometimes likes to troll Ruby like this, without hurting her or any bad direct contact. The sibling rivalry mostly goes like this all the time in the Tucker household, and they rarely get in trouble because neither one of them had bad injuries.  
  
For Ruby, she has punched Craig a lot. But Craig doesn't get hurt by them, well, as long as its not on the really painful parts. She also dislikes it when Craig rubs her smooth orange hair, and playing with her pigtails. It ends up with her punching Craig on his body at times, and also being mean to him for the next couple of hours.  
  
Meanwhile, Tweek finally got the commissioned gloves from Millie at the same week, as she arrived at Tweek's coffee shop. Tweek loved them and thanked Millie for the gloves. Millie smiles at him, and tells Tweek that the gloves will suit him and Craig together. Millie even managed to wrap one pair of the gloves for Craig, and it would make a great surprise present. Afterwards, Millie and Tweek hugged each other. Millie is happy that Tweek helped her by commissioning, and Tweek is also happy for getting the gloves Craig would love for sure. Now he has to wait, together with Craig, for next week's date, for that time, its already Christmas Eve.  
  
  
A week later, and Christmas Eve finally arrives. Tweek calls Craig and tells him to get ready on their date on the park near Stark's Pond. He's already hyped for it, and he got the gifts, which is the set of gloves, ready to give to him.  
  
"Craig, today's t-the day, dude!" Tweek cheers over the phone.  
  
"Dude, I know. I got your present ready, you'll love it." Craig replies. "But I will love yours more, I'm sure of that."  
  
"T-that's cool to hear, man! You're gonna love my present! And well, I hope y-you got me something good." Tweek answers, also excited.  
  
"Sweet! Let's go to the park around afternoon. I think a stroll this Christmas Eve is worth doing before Christmas." Craig sighs happily. With that in mind, Tweek nods over the phone and replies with a simple yes, then hangs up. Craig does the same, and hangs up too. The two bring in over their presents, and make their way to the park surrounding Stark's Pond.  
  
In the park, footsteps can be heard as both Tweek and Craig walk on the opposite sides of the park. Tweek entered the park at the south side, while Craig entered the park at the east side. They later meet at the middle of the park, where the spot overlooking Stark's Pond is located.  
  
"Glad you made it, Tweek." Craig greets Tweek.  
  
"S-same, dude. S-so, are you feeling g-good?" Tweek replies. "Hehe, Christmas E-Eve surely did come by so f-fast, man."  
  
"Yeah, oh how the time passes by.. and I'm good." Craig adds. "So, do you want to stroll around the park?"  
  
"T-that's what I came here for, Craig." Tweek answers, and gives Craig a smile.  
  
With that in mind, Craig and Tweek strolled at the park together. The snow is falling nicely, adding a lot to the atmosphere during their date. They follow a path, which encircles Stark's Pond. While walking, Tweek tries to touch Craig's hand to hold it like on their previous dates, but as he does so, Craig felt hesitant, and moved his hand away like what happened in the mall a few weeks ago.  
  
"S-still recovering, dude?" Tweek said, noticing the gesture.  
  
"Umm, yeah. And how did you know about me recovering?" Craig asked, noticing something odd in Tweek's words.  
  
"Dude, its okay, I know.." Tweek said, hesitantly. "Look, about what h-happened to your hand.."  
  
The two later continued their stroll through the park and the snow while Tweek is talking.  
  
"I got into an accident." Craig confidently spoke. "I suppose it was my fault that I didn't let you hold my hand that time in the mall, and I'm sorry."  
  
"I-its okay, man. Maybe we can still find a way to hold hands." Tweek replies. "Thing is.. Ruby kinda told me. S-she just straight out told me about the accident, the hand.. but, to me, I understand you."  
  
"Oh, she did.. I knew she would do that. But honestly, Tweek.. thank you." Craig said. At this time, they encircled the pond, and they plan to continue strolling through the other paths of the park.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know what to d-do for y-ou, but I think the p-present I got you wi-will help." Tweek said. "So yeah, what happened a-at that time, man?" Tweek tries to hold Craig's hand, but he hesitantly sways it again.  
  
"Well, I was electrocuted by accident. I accidentally grabbed a live wire and it knocked my ass out for a few hours. Then, on bed, I didn't know about what happened to my hand until Ruby touched it. It automatically sways if someone touches it. It doesn't happen if I touch an object, but lately, I'm recovering from it nicely. I can finally get touched by someone like Ruby, but that doesn't sound like a good thing if its her.." Craig explains.  
  
"Dude, I'm glad y-you're able t-to survive that, man. It really messed with your h-hand's nerves." Tweek comments. "I guess it h-happened a month before this? I just hope that you're able to do your stuff and all even if your hand is that messed up. But there has to be a way to hold your hand somehow.."  
  
Craig sighs. He didn't know what to say, and he is still hesitant on trying to hold Tweek's hand, right during their stroll in the park while the snow is falling.  
  
"Craig.. y-you don't have t-to hold back on just h-holding my hand.." Tweek said, offering his hand. "If I can't h-hold yours, you can hold mine."  
  
Craig started to cry a little, because Tweek actually figured out the loophole on Craig's reflexive hand. As he nods at Tweek, Craig grabs Tweek's hand with the same reflexive hand, and he didn't hesitate, nor show any signs of doing so. As much as he wanted to wait for Tweek's gift, which were gloves, he knows that its not a Creek date if they don't hold hands.  
  
They continued strolling around the park, this time, they are now holding hands. Tweek and Craig are finally happy that they did so despite Craig's condition that affected the hand he uses to hold Tweek's hand. The Christmas Eve date has become a success for both of them.  
  
After the stroll, Tweek and Craig giggled and hugged each other for a long time before they sit down on a bench. They had a lot of fun on the stroll, looking around the park and walking around Stark's Pond. Upon sitting down on the bench, they now give each other's presents in advance before tomorrow, which is Christmas itself.  
  
"Alright, Tweek. Its time. But.. can I give you your present first?" Craig asked, willing to give the big box to Tweek.  
  
"Of course, d-dude! Give it t-to me, man, I'm r-ready for it!" Tweek exclaims, and looks really excited.  
  
Craig hands Tweek the big present. Tweek unwraps it immediately, and he was in shock. A shock that expressed his happiness towards the present Craig gave to him. It was the latte machine Tweek always wanted.  
  
"This.. t-this is amazing, dude! How d-did you know I wanted a l-latte machine?" Tweek said, and words alone can't express his gratitude enough towards the new latte machine he has now.  
  
"Hehe, you're a guy that loves coffee, what do I expect?" Craig giggles. "Plus, this was on sale on Black Friday, I was lucky to get it." He added.  
  
"Jeez, man.. t-this means a lot to me, thank you so much, Craig!" Tweek cheers. "And, even if my parents will use this on the business, I really love this thing so m-much.."  
  
"Its great you love it, Tweek." Craig smiles. "Now, what's your present for me? I think I'll just be hyped as much as you after I gave your latte machine."  
  
"Agh, of course, dude! Here you go!" Tweek hands Craig a plastic bag. As much as Craig thinks its small, he does believe that the best gifts.. are nice and boring. With a hint of their relationship, of course. "I know its not much, but I'm sure you w-will love it."  
  
Craig unwraps the present. He was able to take a look at the gloves, and Craig let out tears of joy. "Holy shit, Tweek.. these gloves, it has ourselves in it.. how did you manage to get these made?" Craig asked happily, looking at the commissioned pair of gloves he has on his hands.  
  
"I had some help from Millie. S-she made these for us, and I paid her. It all went well, really. She's r-really nice." Tweek explains. "Oh yeah, t-there's more gloves too. I think you'll love them just as much as these special ones. Heck, I brought mine!" Tweek shows his own pair of gloves that are the same design.  
  
"Red Racer and guinea pig gloves? I don't really know how to thank you, Tweek. You really know me so well." Craig lets out a little laugh and grins slowly towards Tweek. "I think these will help my hand a lot. I guess you got gloves because of that, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, its one way to make sure w-we can still hold hands despite your condition.. gah." Tweek answers.  
  
"Then, how about we do it then?" Craig suggests. With that in mind, he puts on the special gloves, the ones with themselves on it. Craig offers his hand, and Tweek moves in to hold it. Jokingly, Craig twitched and moved his hand away.  
  
"Craig, you sly dork." Tweek giggles.  
  
"Hehe, just kidding." Craig laughs.  
  
They later hold hands for real after that. Afterwards, they decided to go home because its already sunset, however, the snow is still falling. The two finally managed to have an awesome date on Christmas Eve, now willing to get ready for the Christmas parties tomorrow on Christmas itself.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Ruby's room.  
  
"I better dig the wardrobe. I swear, if I find that damn outfit.." Ruby checks her wardrobe, seeing her stack of clothes. She begins to take one of her clothes out one by one, but as she removed the second to last outfit, she began to blush, and started to get angry.  
  
"CRAAAIGGG!" Ruby screams, as she found the maid outfit. "YOU FUCKING GODDAMN ASSHOLE!" She screams, and is now somewhat fueled by hatred towards her older brother.  
  
-End


End file.
